Baile de Graduación
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Sakura no tiene quien la acompañe al baile de graduación, nadie la ha invitado, pero no es que nadie quiera hacerlo es solo que alguien ahuyenta a todos sus pretendientes. ¿Como sera posible que ella este en el baile?


Baile de Graduación.

Esa soy yo, si esa la que está sentada frente al profesor, la que nunca llama la atención de nadie, la invisible. No soy nadie, solo una calienta bancas.

Hace una semana la directora anunció la fecha de nuestro baile de graduación, el lugar y el comité, en fin todo, con un mes de anticipación, todas las chicas ahora tienen pareja, ¡Si dije todas! excepto, adivinaron YO.

Soy la única de tercer año que no tiene con quien ir al baile, que deprimente, ni los de segundo o primer año me han invitado, y no lo entiendo, lo sé no soy la chica más linda del colegio, pero por dios tengo lo mío.

Esto es un verdadero complot.

Pensé en esperar una semana más, antes de deprimirme por mi mala suerte, es que por favor yo no quería ser quien invitara al chico, eso sería caer muy bajo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no lo entendía tenía mucho tiempo que solo se me acercaba Ino, si, la única que se acercaba era su mejor amiga, quizás había exagerado un poco antes soy muy sociable, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía 2 semanas que nadie se acercaba a mí, ni siquiera Naruto, quien huía al verme.

Sumamente extraño.

En fin, pasaba el tiempo y las cosas seguían igual, pensaba en ir o no ir al baile, pero sabía que esa no era la solución.

Estaba harta de escuchar a todas las chicas hablar de con quién iba quien, que vestido ocuparían, etc, me sentía sola, Ino, Ino no lo sabía aun, no sabía que yo no tengo pareja para el baile. Seguro me obliga a invitar a alguien.

Que frustración la mía.

_

Regrese a mi casa sumamente cansado, aun no descubro la forma de decirlo, y eso de estar al pendiente ahuyentar a quien se acerque, decomisar notas, flores y todo lo que los otros le llevan (Sin que nadie lo note) es cansado, pesado y absorbe mucho tiempo.

- Quizás si tú la invitaras ya no necesitarías cuidarla de los demás - Dice una voz en mi cabeza.

Cuando la directora anunció la fecha del baile de graduación supe con quien quería ir, no me costó mucho, odio esas festividades, pero estaba seguro de que si la dejaba ir con otro me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

Ese día estaba a punto de pedirle que me acompañara, mientras la buscaba en los cambios de clase se me acerco un grupo de chicas auto denominadas "mi club de fans" a preguntarme con cuál de ellas iría, deshacerme de ellas fue complicado, así perdí el primer día.

Los días siguientes de esa semana estaba más preocupado impidiendo que alguien se le acercara así que no tenía tiempo de pedirle-ordenarle ir conmigo.

A la semana y medio supe que ella ya tenía su vestido me cuestione miles de veces si había conseguido otra pareja así que envié a Naruto mi mejor amigo a averiguarlo. Cuando me dijo que solo lo había comprado por que Ino la había obligado me sentí mejor eso solo duro unos momentos porque después dijo.

Ella está muy triste, creo que no ira.

En ese momento lo entendí ella creía que nadie quería llevarla al baile cuando yo me peleaba diariamente con 5 tipos para impedirles acercarse a ella.

Tenía que pedírselo ya, tenía que lucirme.

Estaba decidida, no asistiría al baile, falta una semana para que suceda, sinceramente si estoy muy triste, ya tengo el vestido pero no quiero ir, no quiero ser la tonta que va sola al baile.

Estoy tan triste que creo que la semana que viene no iré a la escuela, además ya no tenemos clases, solo vamos por ir, esta semana me perdía en la biblioteca cada oportunidad, nadie me encontraba o bien nadie me buscaba.

Un día Naruto se acerco a mí, me pregunto si ya tenía pareja, le conteste que no, pensé que propondría que fuéramos como amigos pero solo me dijo que iría con Hinata, después me dijo que nos veríamos ahí, yo le conteste que no iría pero que se divirtiera mucho.

Decidido, no iré a la escuela.

Llevo una semana buscándola en todas partes en la escuela, Naruto no quiere ayudarme, creo que la regué, realmente.

Pasaban los días y seguía sin encontrarla. Todos los días llevaba flores para darle pero nunca la encontraba, necesito otra idea, quizás deba ir a buscarla a su casa.

_

Ino insiste en que debo ir, es fácil para ella decirlo Sai la invito desde el primer día.

Por eso me quedare en casa hasta que todo esto sobre el baile se calme.

Ese día le pedí a Naruto la dirección de Sakura, después de un par de Golpes amablemente acepto dármela.

Antes de ir, pase a comprar muchas, muchas flores, nada típico de mi pero necesitaba que me perdonara por el estúpido dolor que le pude haber causado, también le compre chocolates de su marca favorita, esperaba que con eso me perdonara. Subí todo a mi coche.

No lo demostraba pero estaba muy nervioso, jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacer esto. Toque la puerta, ya había puesto todas las flores frente a mí, prácticamente mi rostro estaba cubierto, escuche como alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Flores y chocolates que cursi, no era yo, pero necesitaba su perdón.

Sakura, esperaba que ella abriera.

- Lee-kun - Murmuro ella ¿Horrorizada?, y yo me sentí ofendido, además quien era ese tipo. Escuche que pretendía cerrar la puerta así que me arme de valor y respondí.

- No Sakura… soy - Creo que identifico mi voz, no sé muy bien que paso pero escuche un golpe sordo en el suelo, deje las flores y corrí a ver que le pasaba, Sakura estaba desmayada. Echaba todo a perder, con cuidado la cargue y lleve a su sala.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, realmente raro, soñé que Sasuke estaba frente a mi puerta, iba a levantarme de mi cama, o a rodar sobre ella, pero una mano y una voz me detuvo.

- No te muevas te puedes caer. - Era Sasuke, no lo había soñado.

- Sasuke - Susurre su nombre mientras él me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Si -

Me soltó, cuando noto que podía quedarme sola, y se dirigió a la puerta, pensé que se iría así que hizo un mohín.

- ¿Donde dejo las flores? -

Estaba confundida, no sabía de que hablaba él.

- ¿Sakura? - Llamo al ver que no le contestaba

- ¿Que flores Sasuke? - Le pregunte

- Las que te traje - Respondió como si fuera obvio

Quede en shock, él al ver que no contestaba las empezó a poner junto a la puerta, vi como metía 12 ramos enormes.

- Gracias - Susurre.

Después se acerco a mí con una caja de chocolates.

- Hpm - Se revolvió el cabello con una mano. - Sakura ¿Irías al baile conmigo? -

Se notaba muy nervioso, y a mí me sorprendió que lo dijera.

- Si - Susurre bajando la mirada, era una gran oportunidad. - ¿Soy tu última opción? - Pregunte cuando se me ocurrió porque lo pedía tan tarde.

Se paro frente a mi

- Como puedes decir eso - Con su mano levanto mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos - Eres mi primera opción -

No dijo nada más, pero supe que por su carácter que no diría nada.

Los últimos días de esa semana, Sasuke pasaba por mí a mi casa e íbamos juntos a la escuela, el era callado.

Ahora esperaba con ansias el baile.

El ¿Gran? día ha llegado, bueno no sé si será un gran día, pero eso espero, el baile comenzara a las 9:00pm Sasuke me re cojera a esa hora, estoy muy emocionada, toda la semana ha sido fantástica, pasa por mí, me lleva a la escuela y saliendo me lleva al parque o a comer algo, tengo la corazonada de que es su forma de pedir perdón, pero no entiendo porque. ... Quizás solo son imaginaciones mías.

Al día que Sasuke me pidió ir al baile con él me emocione tanto, salí a comprar un vestido que si me gustara. Quiero estar linda para él, tarde mucho en escoger el color, me decidí por un color azul, realmente me gusto mucho, era brilloso, y tenía el color del cielo en una noche llena de estrellas.

Mi mamá prometió arreglarme hoy, así que después de tomar un baño ella comenzó a peinarme y maquillarme, fue realmente cansado, pero cuando después de dos horas me vi en el espejo supe que valió la pena.

Tengo un recogido alto, con un lindo prendedor de cerezo plateado, un regalo de mi madre en este día tan especial, mi maquillaje no es exagerado, pero resalta muchos mis ojos y ellos son mis mejores atributos. La hora llego y yo solo esperaba con gran ansiedad que Sasuke llegara.

Puntualmente toco la puerta mientras tomaba mi bolsa y me miraba una vez más al espejo mi mamá abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Señora Haruno - Escuche su linda voz

- Buenas noches - Me acerque a ellos rápidamente.

- Mamá el es Sasuke - Murmure.

Gire mi rostro para mirar a Sasuke y quede maravillada él es apuesto pero con traje es simplemente perfecto, con un traje negro, camisa azul cielo y corbata gris era hermoso.

- Sakura - murmuro él.

No escuche que otras palabras intercambio con mamá yo estaba perdida mirándolo.

- Sakura pórtate bien - Dijo mi mamá mientras yo notaba que era momento de salir, me acerque a los escalones que había en el porche, Sasuke me ayudo a bajarlos dándome su mano, lo cual agradecía ya que con estos tacones que no estaba acostumbrada a usar temía caerme.

Cuando terminaron las escaleras no soltó mi mano, me llevo a la entrada del copiloto, la cual abrió gentilmente y me ayudo a entrar.

- Gracias - Susurre, hoy mi voz frente a él no daba para más.

Subo al volante, y encendió el auto.

- Te ves realmente hermosa - No aparto su mirada del camino, y yo lo agradecí porque mi rostro era un total faro rojo.

- También te ves muy bien - Quería quitarle peso al asunto.

La velada estaba pasando de una forma maravillosa, Sasuke no me negaba nada, parecía estar ahí para cumplir todos mis caprichos, incluso bailo conmigo incontables veces.

Ahora bailamos un pequeño vals por lo que él se acerco aun mas a mí, el me guía, se mueve con gran destreza, es alucinante, la pieza estaba por terminar, Sasuke acerco su boca a mi oído y dijo.

- Sakura se mi novia - Eso no era una pregunta pero aun así respondí

- Si Sasuke-kun - En ese momento el me beso con gran ternura y supe que todo lo que había pasado para llegar a este momento valía la pena.

Este es un one-shot que he publicado en la página SasuSaku que administro, espero que les agrade, dejen comentarios por favor.

PD: Si no se entiende cada línea es un cambio de narrador.


End file.
